


Better Than Expected

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Valentine's Day at the Lallemant-Demaury household
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ❤ I should be working on episode 8 of Eliott's season but I just couldn't stop thinking about this short and sweet Valentine's Day one shot 🥰 I legitimately wrote this in like 3 hours so not my best work in a long shot but I like how it turned out ❤
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it too and please let me know if you did 🥰🥰🥰 Comments and kudos make my day
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day for those who celebrate it. Otherwise, have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night wherever you are and stay safe 🥰❤🥰

Life is good. Really good actually. Far better than Eliott could have ever imagined, ever dared to hope for. It's the kind of life he can say there's absolutely nothing he would change about. 

He and Lucas got married quite early, even though their friends would say it took them way longer than they had expected. Back then, Lucas had just finished his second year of university while he was in his third. Or at least he would have been had he not dropped out of school after finding his true calling the year before. Tattoos. It was through listening to Emma speaking about her job at the parlor every time they met he had fallen for it. He had always been a fan of tattoos, he already had quite a few himself, but he had never considered becoming a tattoo artist. 

After a discussion with his boyfriend who had assured him he would support him no matter what, he had taken his decision. He dropped out of university and a month later, he was starting his course to become a tattoo artist. Six months later, he received his certification and he started working at the same parlor than Emma the next day.

As he started working full time earlier than he would have been if he had stayed in university, he got to save enough money to buy a ring for Lucas and he proposed to him on his boyfriend's birthday. He didn't even get to ask the question before the younger man had thrown himself into his arms, yelling "Yes!" over and over again.

They got married at the end of summer, just before Lucas' classes started again. Something simple with just their closest friends and family. He would never forget the look of disappointment on Daphné's face when she had realized she wouldn't get to organize a wedding worthy of royals but she had promised them she would have her revenge the day they would have kids, a promise she held a few years later.

Exactly four years later actually when they welcomed their little angel into their lives, Roxanne. For Daphné, apparently, the only possible way to properly celebrate the birth of her niece was to throw a party so big their neighbors must have thought they had invited a Hollywood celebrity or someone like that. Pink, white and lilac balloons were filling up their whole apartment while she had decorated the place with so many fairy lights Eliott had been dreading their electricity bill that month. A buffet prepared by Basile, a cake coming from one of Paris' most famous bakeries and more gifts than they knew what to do with. Toys, clothes, essentials such as diapers and formula. Lucas and Eliott had already filled up their drawers and cupboards with everything they had bought over the last few months and they had seriously wondered where they would put all of those gifts.

The same thing happened three years later when they had welcomed Félix and Simon into their lives and there wasn't a doubt in Eliott's mind Daphné would do it again should they ever have a fourth kid which, to be honest, Eliott wasn't totally against but it was just too early to think about it yet. The twins are not just three months old after all and they had severely underestimated how much energy twin babies and a three years old toddler take.

Which is why Lucas had extended his parental leave for a few additional months. He still had vacation to take as well as sick days and even when those would run out, they had managed to save enough before the twins' birth to be comfortable for a while. Besides, Eliott had already gone back to work so it's not like they had no source of income either.

Today though, he has no work which means he should get to relax but with three young kids, it's not as easy as it used to be. He's not complaining though. He could never seriously complain about his life. A job he loves, he's married to his soulmate with whom he's raising three children. Besides a few more hours of sleep each night, there's nothing more he could ask for.

He's currently laying down on the couch with Félix sleeping on his chest, usually the twins take their afternoon nap in their cribs but he's been a bit sick those last few days so he wants to keep an eye on him. Eliott is absently watching the movie playing on TV although he's not really paying attention to it while Lucas is in their bedroom, sleeping too, taking the opportunity to do so since the older man is home today to take care of their children during the day. It's Roxy who's the most awake at the moment, sitting down on the living room floor, working on something on the coffee table she had refused to tell him anything about and Eliott knows better than to try to take a peek over her shoulder.

She had simply asked him for her markers, glitter and glue too. In his head, the older man had already imagined the mess she would leave behind but then she had given those sad puppy eyes and he had immediately given in. As long as she was keeping the glue away from Ouba, their Pomeranian, it couldn't be that bad.

Eliott can't quite tell how long she had been working on it, so focused she hadn't even noticed her tongue was sticking out of her mouth but eventually, she claps her hands together and giggles. Then, she turns around to look at him and he's reminded of just how much he loves her. She's a carbon copy of Lucas with brown hair sticking out in every direction and big blue eyes that are the same shade than a cloudless sky. He can't help but wonder if he could maybe send her in an all girls school so that no stupid little punk can ever hurt her…

"Daddy," she teasingly starts, grinning from one ear to the other as she stands back onto her feet and walks up to the couch he's laying on, her hands behind her back. "I has something for you!"

Grinning back at her, he sits up as much as he can without waking up Félix. 

"Here!" she proudly says as she reveals her surprise, a card she practically shoves into his free hand, bouncing on her feet with excitement. "Merry Valentine's Day, Daddy!"

His smile widens when he notices the trail of red glitter the card left behind it from the coffee table as well as how much is glued to his hand rather than to stay on the sheet of paper but he's too happy to even think about telling her something about it.

The cover of the card is a massive heart made of red glitter. He opens it as sighs happily when he sees the drawing waiting for him inside. Two large figures he assumes to be him and Lucas are each holding a hand to a smaller one with long hair, Roxanne, while also each having a baby in their free arm. Next to them, a dog, Ouba.

It's so beautiful Eliott feels himself tearing up as he puts aside and pulls his daughter into a bones crushing hug.

"Thank you, princess," he whispers into her ear, kissing her cheek. "I love it!" 

She giggles and tightens her arms around his neck, hugging him back. 

"I do Papa's now!" she proudly announces to him once she lets him go and doesn't even wait for him to answer before turning her back to him and taking her place at the coffee table.

As happy as he was though, it takes him a few seconds for it to sink in. Valentine's Day? No! It can't be! Not already! Or can it…

The twins were born on November 11 and they've just turned three months old which means…

Shit!

It really is Valentine's Day and Eliott completely forgot about it!

Fuck!

What kind of husband does that make him? He wouldn't resent Lucas for forgetting considering all days must look the same to him as he hasn't gotten out much since the twins were born but he, himself, has no excuse for it! He goes to work, sets appointments with customers, checks his calendar at least ten times a day to make sure he doesn't get the day wrong. He should have known today is February 14! He should have known today is Valentine's Day!

He stands as carefully as he can with Félix asleep in his arms and starts pacing around the room. There has to be something romantic he can do for Lucas! Maybe he can take him out on a nice romantic evening at a restaurant? Yes! That would be great! Most of their friends are dating so they'll be busy tonight but Idriss is single, having broken up with his last girlfriend a few weeks ago. Besides, his best friend would never pass on an opportunity to babysit his goddaughter as well as his nephews! Yes! That's what he's going to do…

Or maybe not! That's the conclusion he comes to fifteen minutes later after all of the restaurants he called to make a reservation told him they were full tonight. Apparently, he's not the only one in Paris who thought a restaurant was the best place to spend Valentine's Day…

Ten minutes and three flower shops later, it dawns on him that he's too late for flowers too. They don't have anything left to sell him besides some daisies. Chocolate then? There has to be some left at the nearby grocery store, right? They can't possibly be sold out! 

But he can't leave the kids on their own and he doesn't want to wake Lucas up either and spoil his surprise…Maybe he could get it delivered then? Or maybe Idriss could go get it for him? Yes! That can work! So he scrolls down his contact until he finds his best friend and hastily calls him. The other man answers on the second ring.

"Hey!" Eliott greets him, hoping his voice doesn't sound as nervous as he feels. "It's me. I need to ask you a favor!"

***

An hour, a whole lot of teasing from his best friend as well as a promise to make up for it later, he's got what he needs. Idriss bought him a large heart-shaped box of chocolates as well as a white teddy bear bigger than the twins are. Eliott will get a pizza delivered to their place later so they can eat it while watching a movie Lucas will pick for once. It might not be much, but it's the best he could do in so little time. 

It's now time to go wake up his husband. Roxanne finished his card for him some minutes ago and Eliott thought he would have to hold her back from running to the bedroom to give it to him already. Now is different though and he knows how much Lucas loves to wake up surrounded by him and the kids.

So he pokes at Roxanne's cheek who had been pouting, watching TV as she was waiting for him to give her the cue to go wake her Papa up and smiles at her.

"It's time, Princess," he tells her as a grin stretches onto her lips. "But you need to help me though?" Can you take your card, the teddy bear and the chocolate please? I'm going to go pick your brother from his room and then we'll go see Papa, okay?"

She nods hastily and stands up, gathering everything he told her into his arms while he makes his way over to Simon's room. He manages to pick him up from his crib using only one arm, the other holding Félix and he meets Roxanne in the doorway before they walk together to his and Lucas' bedroom. 

The door is slightly ajar so he gets to push it open gently with his foot before stepping inside. He waits for their daughter to get onto the bed before laying down besides his husband, placing the twins in between them. Then, he reaches for Lucas' face, softly stroking his cheek.

"Baby," he gently calls out, giggling. "Baby? It's time to wake up."

As always, he finds his breath being taken away from him when the younger man opens those big blue eyes Eliott could easily get lost into.

"Hi," Lucas sleepily greets him, smiling. "How long did I sleep?"

"Not nearly as much as you deserve," Eliott teases with a grin. "But someone here was really impatient to give you a little something."

As soon as he says so, Roxanne giggles and hastily hands him the card, some more glitter falling onto their clothes as well as the bedsheets but it's absolutely worth it for the excitement on her face as she does so as well as the look of wonder in Lucas' eyes.

"Wow!" he exclaims, his smile widening. "Princess, this is absolutely gorgeous! I mean it, baby! It's so beautiful!"

She blushes at the praise and hides her face behind her hair much to both of their amusement as they chuckle and Lucas pulls her into a hug, kissing her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, my angel!" he whispers loud enough for Eliott to hear.

"I've got something for you too!" he adds, grinning as he reaches for the teddy bear and the chocolate at the end of the bed before handing it to his husband. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby!"

He can't quite read the look on Lucas' face as he accepts his gift so he sighs and decides he might as well be honest.

"I don't know how I did so but I completely forgot about today! I'm sorry! I don't want you to think I take you for granted or anything! This is the best I could do on such a short notice! And later I'll order some pizza and you'll choose the movie and we-"

He doesn't get to finish though as his husband giggles and crosses the distance between them, crushing their lips together. Sighing in relief against his mouth, Eliott kisses him back, pouring all of his love for him into the kiss.

"I love you," Lucas whispers, grinning after he pulled back. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, my love!"

***

A few hours later, once they're both full from dinner and the kids are all asleep, Eliott gets to properly cuddle with his husband on the couch, comfortably nestled under a blanket while Captain America is playing on TV. He's got his arms wrapped tightly around Lucas who's half laid over him, his head resting on Eliott's shoulder. Neither are paying much attention to it, too busy enjoying this rare moment just the two of them to care for Steve Rogers' adventures.

"I love you," he murmurs against Lucas' forehead. "I love you so fucking much!"

"I love you too," his husband says as he takes his hand and intertwines their fingers together. "But I've got a question for you now. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

Eliott doesn't know if he should feel insulted by it but he chooses to just snort and sigh happily.

"What do you think? It's our anniversary! And I'm going to make you cry with what I've got planned for you!"

Daphné and Basile are taking the kids so not only they get to prepare for their son's arrival in a few months but it also means for Lucas and Eliott they'll have the whole day to themselves. The older man is planning to take his husband on a romantic picnic at the Petite Ceinture and then, they're going to take a long walk across Paris to take a trip down memory lane all the way back to high school and then they'll end the night at the docks where Eliott has rented a boathouse for the night. It's about time he makes up for the incident when they started dating.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, his husband nods and smiles before kissing him softly.

"I have another question for you then and I don't want you to think I'm mocking you or anything."

Eliott smiles back at him, motioning for him to continue.

"Since when have we ever celebrated Valentine's Day, my love?"

…

Fuck…

The answer is never. They never did anything for Valentine's Day, choosing to keep it for their anniversary the next day. It was never intentional but the year they met, they were still dating Chloé and Lucille back then. The next year, Lucas and the boys had gotten into a fight that day with Arthur so he hadn't been in the mood to do anything. The year after, Eliott had been in the middle of a depressive episode so of course celebrating had been out of question.

After that, they simply never got around doing it. They never talked about it. It just wasn't something they did…

"Shit," he swears, raising his eyes to the ceiling above his head. "Fuck! With kids and work, I think I was just so preoccupied it didn't even occur we never did anything on it!"

Quite amused by the situation, Lucas giggles and shakes his head, brushing their noses together.

"Don't worry," he reassures him. "It's very cute that you'd want to do that for me even after a decade together. Even more knowing how much you hate Valentine's Day."

Eliott can't help but chuckle nervously as he blushes. It's not that he hates it but he doesn't get it. Do some people really need a special date to spoil their loved ones? Shouldn't they be doing so through the whole year rather than once a year? 

Giggling, Lucas moves so he's straddling his lap, his arms wrapped around Eliott's neck. He leans forward, bumping their foreheads together. 

"You know," his boyfriend slowly starts, playing with the older man's short hair on his nape, "I used to be scared that we would lose a bit of each other growing old. With work and kids, we've got so much more responsibilities than when we were young. I thought we wouldn't make time for each other anymore, that we would become like those couples who need to make a schedule so they can have sex."

Smiling, Eliott shakes his head and kisses him softly.

"It's never going to happen," he whispers, stroking his husband's cheek. "Never! Even when we'll both be old and wrinkled all over with grey hair, I'm going to keep spoiling you."

"Good!" Lucas teases, brushing their lips together. "And so will I! And I'm going to start right now!"

He doesn't let Eliott reply though before pressing kisses down his neck and onto his chest. Yeah, they might not celebrate Valentine's Day but that doesn't mean they can't have some fun tonight.


End file.
